


念念不忘（SJ）·番外

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	念念不忘（SJ）·番外

念念不忘（SJ）·番外

 

▲ABO设定，注意避雷。  
▲有生子情节  
▲素食绕行  
▲dirty talk

 

 

藏书阁的二楼现在已经被改成了教室，贵族后裔们都有机会入选，在王宫中接受精英教育。

 

每隔两天会有一节学生们最喜欢的课程之一，上课时不需要他们刻板的背书，王后殿下会给他们讲许多古书中的传说故事，课后的作业也通常只是一篇简短的作文，王后殿下还会在上交的作文中写下评语，学生们为了得到王后殿下的赞扬，每次都掏空了心思的写这篇作文。

 

这是樱井翔登上王位的第四年，河清海晏各方太平。

 

比起从前王后只在节日宴请众臣时出现，更多的责任是治理王宫，如今樱井翔给了松本润更多的权力。比如每当朝中有重大事宜，总会和松本润讨论，比如祭祀时，松本润总和他站在同一个位置，再比如他召集贵族后裔创办了这个王宫里的菁英学院，让松本润也定期的去上课。

 

 

大概因为自己也有孩子，松本润很愿意跟这些十五六岁的学生们相处，这些孩子有时候表现出的天赋让他都极为惊讶，更何况这是在为帝国的未来培养忠心的守护者。

 

今天外面下了小雨，房间里点了柑橘味道的熏香，松本润坐在椅子上刚刚讲完了一个故事，目光在底下的学生们脸上划过，打算找人回答问题——然后就看到了门口露出一小截尾巴来。

 

松本润无奈的摇摇头，急促的吹了声口哨，已经长成威风凛凛的成狼的帝诺立刻欢快的向他脚边跑过来，伴随着跟在后面迈着小短腿奶声奶气的喊着帝诺你不要跑进去papa会生气的小家伙。

 

已经三岁的小家伙身上穿着暗金色的常服，脚上蹬着神气的小皮靴子，头发上还带着点潮气，眼看自己抓不住帝诺之后，赶紧在小脸上凑出可爱的笑容看着松本润。

 

“papa下午好。”

 

房间里本来好好坐着的学生们一个个的赶紧站起身来，一边行礼一边说着王子殿下下午好，而被大家叫做王子殿下的小家伙只一心冲着松本润笑，只是笑容里多少透着点心虚。

 

“今天的课程就到这里，明日记得将你们的感想交过来，都下去吧。”

 

小家伙也跟着偷偷的往后退，结果被帝诺咬住了靴子边，只得可怜兮兮的看向松本润。

 

“papa……”

 

直到学生们都行完礼收拾好东西离开教室，松本润才低头看向自己三岁的儿子，肖像自己的那双大眼睛可怜兮兮的看着自己，好像受了天大的委屈一样。

 

但是深知自家儿子本性的松本润毫无恻隐之心，他太清楚这个混世小魔王根本就没有半点悔改之心，只是怕自己教训他才露出可怜的表情来。

 

“阳一，我有告诉过你不可以在上课时间跑来教室吗？”

 

小家伙低着头，小靴子锃亮的鞋尖互相碰了碰，不好意思的点了点头。

 

 

“可是我想papa了嘛。”

 

下午接见完远方的使臣拿着带给儿子的新奇小玩意儿回到寝宫的樱井翔刚一进门，就看到自家儿子正一脸委屈的趴在小桌子上用羽毛笔写写画画，不时的偷偷看松本润一眼。而一边的松本润连看都不看他，只是自己看着书。

 

 

把手里的小玩意儿先交给一边的Zakki女官，樱井翔走上前帮松本润的茶杯里添上了热茶，稍微弯下身在他的侧脸上亲了亲。

 

“这本书这么有意思吗？”

 

松本润这才察觉到樱井翔进来了，挥挥手示意Zakki端杯热红茶上来，偏了偏身体让樱井翔在他的身侧坐下来。

 

“抄完了吗？”

 

本来看着父亲进来想偷懒的阳一立刻乖乖的又低下头抄他的书，只是哼哼唧唧了两声。

 

“这小子又干嘛了？”

 

“跑进藏书阁我的课堂里了，又不能当着学生的面教训他，课都没有上完就让孩子们回去了。”

 

樱井翔偷偷冲一直偷看他的小家伙挥挥手，阳一立刻放下手里的羽毛笔跑到樱井翔面前。

 

“papa是不是说了不许在他上课的时候打扰他？”

 

小家伙点了点头。

 

樱井翔板着脸装模作样的教训了几句，接着又看向松本润。

 

“你就念在他是初犯别生气了嘛，阳一，跟papa道歉。”

 

小家伙立刻扑进松本润的怀里，柔软的小脸贴在松本润的手背上，奶声奶气的说我知道错了。这还哪里生气得起来，再加上樱井翔在一边赔笑脸，松本润只得又气又好笑的捏捏自家儿子的脸。

 

“下次再不听话真的就揍你了，听到没有。”

 

小家伙倒是会读空气，被松本润捏着脸还口齿不清的许诺再也不做爸爸们不让他做的事情了。

 

眼看着松本润皱着的眉头总算展开来，樱井翔站起身把儿子整个横抱起来举得高高的，阳一立刻咯咯咯的笑起来，小胳膊小腿胡乱的晃悠。

 

 

“来啦我们去看看这次有什么好玩的东西吧。”

 

 

松本润重新展开了手上的书，无奈的看着父子两个人毫无形象的坐在地毯上摆弄那些进贡上来小玩意儿。外人面前威严的王国陛下在自家儿子面前只是一个喜欢陪着他玩闹的父亲，这会儿干脆整个人都和儿子一起躺在了地毯上抱着他打滚玩儿，因为要承担起一整个王国的责任樱井翔大多时候是很忙的，小家伙就格外享受这样的时光。

 

 

樱井翔是一个治下很严厉的人，尤其是当他登上王位之后这一点就表现得更加明显。松本润原本以为他也会是一个严厉的父亲，却没想到自家丈夫就这样长成了一个傻爸爸。别说是严厉的对待儿子，平日里哪怕阳一真的犯了什么错误，樱井翔不替他遮遮掩掩就不错了。每每松本润生气的时候，樱井翔总能及时的出现解救自家儿子，这也就养成这个小家伙这种混世魔王的性格，整个王宫里没有他不敢去的地方，没有他不敢招惹的人。

 

虽说小家伙不会捅什么大的娄子，小脑瓜也很聪明总能得到老师的表扬，但是松本润还是对这种时不时犯的小错误无可奈何。

 

 

“父亲，打猎可以带我去吗？阳一还没有去打过猎呢。”

 

 

夏日的暑气还没消，但王宫后不远处的山林里的气温已经非常宜人了，而且又是动物开始储存脂肪的时候，正是打猎的好时节。每一年这个时候王宫都会举行一次秋猎，这是仅次于祭祀以外的重大场合，樱井翔今日接见的使官也正是因此才会来到王都。

 

 

小家伙出生的这几年秋猎，大人们都没有带他去，虽说是离王宫并不远，但是刀剑无眼要是伤到小家伙就不好了。况且他年纪还小，连正经的骑术都还没开始学，带他去了也只能在营帐中休息。

 

不过自家儿子都开了口，樱井翔也不会拒绝，反正男孩子喜欢这些也很正常，找个侍卫一直陪同着他也就可以了。

 

 

“我记得前几天我们就说好了这件事情，等你学会了骑马我们就带你去。”

 

 

樱井翔要答应这件事情的话还没有说出口，松本润就已经插了嘴，毫无商量余地的否决了儿子的要求。

 

阳一现在正在樱井翔的怀里，他抬眼看了一眼一脸严肃的松本润，小脑袋里很清楚papa这条路是走不通了，于是把小脑袋靠在樱井翔的肩膀上哼唧了两声说想去嘛。他才不要等到学会骑马呢，他还不及那些高大的战马的小腿高，等到他学会都不知道是什么时候的事情了。

 

“我答应给奈奈带狐狸毛的围脖呢！”

 

听到这话，樱井翔先是愣了一下，然后和松本润抬头对视。

 

奈奈如今已经九岁，出落成一个大姑娘了，却还是内敛文静的性格，笑起来的时候嘴角有两个可爱的酒窝，会甜甜的叫叔叔。不仅她自己的两位父亲，樱井翔和松本润都疼的不得了，有什么好东西都先往大祭司的府邸送。

 

家里的这个混世大魔王什么都不怕，仗着樱井翔宠他又会撒娇，整个人在王宫里简直是横着走。偏偏这个小王子见到他的奈奈姐姐就会表现的非常礼仪得体，乖的不得了，比松本润罚他抄书的时候都乖巧听话，每天有什么好吃的了就惦记着要送到大祭司的府邸去。这个糖好吃给奈奈留一点，那个小玩意儿好玩给奈奈送去，几天见不着面了就吵着要去大祭司得府邸玩儿，一住就是好几天。

 

 

“想去打猎是因为跟奈奈说好了？”

 

 

小家伙从樱井翔的怀里抬起脑袋来，眨巴着圆滚滚的眼睛期盼的看向松本润。

 

“嗯！奈奈说喜欢。”

 

小家伙的语言储备还不能让他很完整的表达自己的意思，这句回复是说奈奈很喜欢狐狸毛的围脖，因为二宫和也的身体一直不太好，每到冬天的时候就总有些头疼脑热，相叶雅纪的府邸上简直堆满了各种皮毛制品，奈奈自然就很喜欢这些。

 

 

“papa问你啊，你是不是很喜欢奈奈？”

 

小家伙大力的点了点头，接着又像是这样也不能表达他喜欢的程度一样，又加了一句话。

 

“就像喜欢papa和父亲一样。”

 

樱井翔扑哧一声笑出来，虽说小孩子的心意像是春天的天气一样多变，但是二宫和也和相叶雅纪要是知道自家儿子打的什么心思才老爱往他们的府邸跑，大概会拎着扫帚把他赶出来吧。

 

思及此樱井翔拍了拍阳一的肩膀。

 

 

“儿子，你要快点长大然后快点把奈奈接进王宫里，这样就没人能跟你抢了。”

 

一听到这话，阳一赶紧翻了个身从樱井翔的怀里爬出来站好，手掌举过头顶比着自己的身高，然后又有些失望的叹叹气。这副小大人的样子逗乐了松本润和樱井翔，前者从沙发走过来半蹲下身摸了摸阳一柔顺的头发。

 

“我还没有奈奈高………父亲，为什么我不能长得更快一点呢？”

 

 

“如果不挑食好好吃饭的话，就会长得比较快哦。”

 

 

小家伙自从断了奶之后吃东西就越来越挑剔，樱井翔倒是乐得在全国各地去搜寻好吃的东西，今天从北边寻得什么野菇，明天在南边打上什么深海鱼，反正一家三口都是乐于享受美食的人，倒也不在乎小家伙挑食。在这一点上松本润倒没有表现出什么反对，小家伙爱吃什么就给他吃什么，只要医生先生每次的检查都是正常就好了。但是自从上次吃鱼卡了刺，小家伙说什么都不肯再吃鱼了，哪怕女官仔细的给他挑了刺也紧紧的闭着嘴不肯吃，豆类他是一向讨厌，这样就让松本润有些头疼了。

 

 

小家伙是很相信自家papa说的话的，掰着手指头自己算了起来，他一天吃三顿饭是会长现在这么高，如果他每天都多吃一顿的话就会长得比较快。

 

这么想着赶紧连滚带爬的站起身，蹬蹬蹬的向外跑。

 

“我要去找Sato女官再吃一顿饭！”

 

“这小子这脾气到底像谁呀，我怎么没看出来咱俩是这样说风就是雨的人。”

 

儿子离开房间之后松本润也坐到了地毯上，伸脚踹了踹还躺在地毯上的樱井翔的腿。

 

“长相像你可能性格就像我？我小的时候因为不喜欢照顾我的女官还不吃不喝来着。润，阳一还小呢，有点小脾气再正常不过了。”

 

“他那是有点小脾气吗？樱井翔你都快把你儿子宠上天了好不好？”

 

 

樱井翔嘿嘿一笑，往旁边挪挪抬起脑袋枕在松本润的腿上，闭上眼睛任由松本润轻柔的按摩着他的太阳穴。

 

“他长得像你嘛。”樱井翔这两天都在忙着处理事情，前天甚至没能回寝宫休息，松本润是知道他已经很疲倦了的，以为樱井翔就会这样睡过去的时候对方突然语气轻柔的开了口。“我就忍不住想多疼他一点。”

 

“要是你在他那么大的时候，能被人一直宠着长大就好了。”

 

 

松本润的指尖熟练的在樱井翔的脑袋上按压，不多时就看到樱井翔紧皱的眉头舒展开来，呼吸也渐渐绵长起来。

 

动作小心的拉过一边的毛毯盖在樱井翔身上，松本润俯下身给了自己的爱人一个吻，接着又拿起了刚刚的书阅读起来。

 

他们过去都经历了许多的事情，所以如今这种平淡的幸福才显得弥足珍贵。

 

 

————————

 

秋猎其实远不是件听起来那么简单的事情，聚集这么多的王公贵族，各种礼仪也十分的繁琐，樱井翔和松本润这一天都在不停的跟各种人打招呼，直到晚上暮色降临的时候才回到营帐里。

 

阳一脑袋上还带着一个野花编成的花环，此刻正趴在两个人的床上睡熟了，一边的奈奈也在二宫怀里打着哈欠，跟两人一起进来的相叶雅纪见状把女儿接过手抱在了怀里。

 

“我们先走了，明天见。”

 

 

“嗯，晚上早点休息吧。”

 

因为两个小家伙都已经昏昏欲睡的，两边的父亲们说话的语调和步伐都放轻起来，送相叶雅纪他们离开之后，樱井翔才又折返回来。松本润正跪在床边沿，动作轻柔的把花环拿起来放到一边，再把小家伙的外衣都脱掉，换上棉质的睡衣。

 

 

不过这样的动作还是吵醒了已经睡着的小家伙，阳一哼唧了两声之后滚进了松本润的怀里，迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“爸爸们都在忙，阳一好无聊。”

 

这话说的松本润忍不住有些心酸，比起相叶雅纪和二宫和也可以时时陪在奈奈身边，他跟樱井翔总是要被国事牵绊，即便努力的想要挤出更多的时间陪在儿子身边，也总是不能如愿。

 

 

小家伙在这一点上非常的懂事，可是就是这样偶尔冒出的童言稚语，让人更加的觉得心疼。

 

不过小家伙自己这会儿倒是清醒了，挥着小手指挥樱井翔去把桌子上的东西拿给他。

 

一个细密编织的小竹笼里，有正在闪烁的几点亮光。

 

“是我抓到的哦，是不是超好看！”

 

“嗯，我们阳一超棒。”

 

 

窝在松本润怀里的小家伙在被表扬之后立刻露出灿烂的笑容来，而后又有些着急的指指小竹笼。

 

 

“nino叔叔说，不快点放掉萤火虫会死掉的……可我想给爸爸们看。”

 

樱井翔赶紧摸摸儿子的头安慰他。

 

“没关系，现在萤火虫还活着呢，爸爸们陪你去放掉好不好？”

 

小家伙立刻高高兴兴的点了点头。

 

 

把手里的竹笼交在松本润手上，樱井翔拿过旁边的一个披肩裹住穿着睡衣的小家伙然后把他抱在怀里，这样两个人才向外走去。

 

 

这个时间山林的夜晚有一些露，白天倒不觉得冷，到了晚上还是有一些寒意，小家伙整个被披肩包裹住只露出一个脑袋来，眼睛都不眨的看着松本润把萤火虫放归到草丛之中。

 

几个漂亮的小光点翩然起舞，然后渐渐消失在他们的目光中。

 

 

“明年我们来，还能见到它们吗？”

 

 

小家伙的童言童语总能让人觉得心里特别的柔软，松本润伸手摸摸他的刘海点了点头，阳一立刻从披肩里伸出手来，冲着萤火虫消失的方向挥了挥手。

 

“明年见哦～”

 

——————————

 

——接上）

 

阳一自从断奶之后就已经不跟松本润还有樱井翔住在一间卧室里，他的小房间在父亲们房间的不远处，整个铺上了柔软的地毯，堆满了各种各样的小玩意。小家伙倒还挺乐意自己睡的，每天松本润或樱井翔给他读了故事书之后，就会乖乖的自己睡觉。

 

 

忙完了秋猎的事情之后松本润和樱井翔总算久违的闲了下来，所以今天小家伙入睡的时候就有两个人陪着他，小家伙左看看右看看开心得不得了，平时读一个故事就会乖乖睡觉，今天足足听了三个故事才开始不断的眨巴眼睛。

 

轮流的给了儿子晚安吻之后，夫夫俩轻手轻脚的从儿子的房间里退出来。

 

 

“总觉得不能陪在他身边的时间太多了………阳一明明那么懂事……”

 

回到房间之后的樱井翔坐在床边，心里有些不是滋味。相比较于松本而言，他可能陪在儿子身边的时间就更短，有时候要出国巡游，等了好几个星期都见不到阳一。每次他出访回来之后小家伙总是会死死地抱着他不肯放手，他走的时候小家伙也会泪眼汪汪的送他，让人根本不愿意离开。

 

“我有时候想啊，我们是不是该给他添个弟弟妹妹……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“那天你不在王宫，我问阳一生日礼物想要什么，他说想要个妹妹。”

 

松本润本身的体质就不好，生阳一的之前又遭了那么多罪，因而阳一出生之后，樱井翔再没有想过要第二个孩子。对他来说松本润的身体更重要，因此他还偷偷的跟二宫要了合适的药剂，以方便不成结也能度过发情期。

 

更多的时候他甚至选择服用抑制发情的药剂，让他们的每一次情事都不是出于本能而是出于爱。

 

因此现在听到松本润这么说，他有点惊讶的看向对方。

 

而松本润显然不是说说而已，已经整个人靠了过来，主动的把樱井翔推倒在床铺上，半跪在他身前低头吻上樱井翔还想多说什么的嘴唇。

 

 

纤细的手指隔着衣服从胸口一路慢慢的滑行到小腹，接着轻按住樱井翔的下身，fufu的笑起来。

 

“翔君，憋着不难受吗？”

 

 

跟身体的本能作对当然是一件非常痛苦的事情。

 

再加上近一段时间因为忙于国事其实两个人也没有亲近过了，樱井翔扶着松本润的腰换了个姿势，牢牢的把对方压在了身下，觉得自己几乎是倾刻间就被撩起了情欲。

 

 

湿热的吻落在唇上，然后耳畔，脖颈，质地柔软的丝质睡衣扣子一颗一颗的耐心解开，每一下的动作都撩拨在松本润的心弦上，让他忍不住身体微微的颤动着。

 

 

Omega的本能在这一刻显露无疑，一想到自己接下来将要经历的事情，松本润感觉到自己的后穴已经开始潮湿起来。

 

而樱井翔似乎打定主意今天要慢慢的享用。

 

解开了松本润上身的睡衣之后并没有急着去脱掉他的衣服和其他的障碍物，而是俯下身来用舌尖轻轻舔舐着松本润的乳尖，再接着是带着一定力度的吸允，用牙齿轻轻的摩擦着。

 

敏感的地方被人含在嘴里让松本润羞耻地蜷起了脚趾，而且带来的快感让他忍不住地向上挺起胸部。

 

“阳一出生之后……我就觉得这里像是有魔力一样……”

 

樱井翔一有所指的用带着薄茧的左手揉捏着松本润另一侧的胸部，立刻感觉到松本润的整个身体都紧绷起来。他抵在他下身的腿也感觉到了对方的下身硬了起来。

 

 

那个时候樱井翔从外赶回来已经是阳一满月的时候了，松本润那个时候身体状况不好，但却还是在医生先生的指导下试图亲自喂养孩子，尝试了一个月并没有什么好的结果，最终还是给孩子另外找了刚刚生产的人。但这样的后遗症就是他的乳房的确发生了生理变化，虽然不足以去喂养孩子，但有时候也会让他憋的很难受。

 

 

让他找医生去帮忙更加的羞耻，所以这个任务自然而然地落在了樱井翔身上。

 

那段时间的每一个夜晚都过得活色生香又充满了奶香味，即便此刻回忆起来都让松本润不好意思极了。

 

而现在樱井翔明显是故意的提起了这件事情，说完之后又再次吸允他的乳尖，就好像真的能吸出什么来一样的用力，让松本润不停的拧着身体想躲又想靠近。

 

他简直要依靠这个动作高潮了。

 

但最终樱井翔还是松开了桎梏，随手扯掉了松本润下身的裤子，手掌揉捏着圆润的翘臀。

 

松本润立刻食髓知味的用双腿夹住樱井翔的腰部，不断用湿漉漉的后穴磨蹭樱井翔硬挺的下身，在感觉到樱井翔还在不断的做着前戏的时候不乐意的哼唧了两声。

 

“快进来……快点……呜……”

 

不论什么时候，和自己的Alpha结合都是如此让人感觉到身体和心灵的双重满足的事情，松本润抱紧了樱井翔的肩膀不断的呻吟着，感觉是樱井翔的冲撞越来越深，直抵他的生殖腺口。

 

 

他们这几年来的性爱从不会碰触这个地方，所以此刻松本润简直有些承受不了的不住的摇着脑袋，不知该如何接纳这样灭顶的快感。

 

而樱井翔只是恶劣的用龟头在生殖腔口打转，故意的折磨松本润。

 

“说说啊……你想要什么……啧……现在进入连润滑都不需要了呢……”

 

樱井翔知道松本润害羞，就越发喜欢在情事的时候说这些话刺激他，这样的话说出去立刻就能感觉到后穴一阵一阵的紧缩。松本润原本只是有些迷蒙的眼睛也开始泛起了泪花，只是下意识的更加抱紧了身上的人。

 

可是樱井翔就是不肯放过他，放慢了抽插的速度却每一下都顶在生殖腺口，让松本润感觉自己的后腰都快要痉挛起来，只好小声的开口求饶，声音都被冲撞的破碎起来。

 

 

“呜………翔君………射进来……拜托………射到我怀孕为止……呜……难受………”

 

 

进入到生殖腔的感觉让松本润和樱井翔都下意识的叹谓了一声，久违了的被满足了生理最深处需求的快感让松本润即刻就蜷缩着脚趾到达了高潮，不断收缩着的后穴吞吐着樱井翔高昂的欲望。敏感的身体承受着热烈的抽插，让松本润忍不住哭了出来，抱紧了樱井翔的身体等待着成结的那一刻来临。

 

 

被标记过后就会有自己全身心都属于这个人的感觉，这股凌冽的松香气息如此的让人着迷，仿佛对方的一切都与自己骨血交融一样。

 

樱井翔的性器渐渐的胀大，结卡在松本润的生殖腔口，不断的小范围抽插着，每一下都能引得松本润的身体轻轻颤抖。樱井翔却不肯放过他，手指不断的揉捏着对方敏感的胸部，下身的动作一下比一下挺得更深，简直让松本润觉得樱井翔快要把他贯穿了。

 

 

樱井翔吻住松本润咬着下唇的嘴，不断的吸允着对方的唇舌，下身猛烈的挺动了几下，将滚烫的精液全部射进他的生殖腔连接的子宫内。

 

高潮结束之后樱井翔并没有急着抽出来，而是抱着松本润的腰等着结慢慢消退，看着松本润紧紧的闭着眼睛满脸潮红的可爱样子，樱井翔没忍住又挺弄了几下，立刻换来对方变了声调的呻吟。

 

“呜……不要……”

 

软绵绵的双手无力的推着樱井翔的肩膀，也不知道到底是要推开他还是要抱紧他。

 

“你可是说了，要射到你怀孕为止哦。”

 

樱井翔把原本平躺在床上的松本润翻转过来，把对方的右腿提起来压在身边，再次挺进了他的身体里。

 

这个夜晚还很漫长。

 

不，在他们迎接另一个新生命之前，每一个夜晚都很漫长。


End file.
